


Elevator Music

by theonethatgotaway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Smut, Some Fluff, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonethatgotaway/pseuds/theonethatgotaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis accidentally gets his heat while stuck in an elevator with Harry. Harry helps Louis take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any kind of smut. Let me know what you think.

Louis let of a relieved sigh as he closed the last of the manila folders.

He had been working on the same case for two weeks, an abuse case between an omega employee and his alpha boss. Louis had been honored to be chosen for the case, as omegas were often considered weak and unreliable in high power jobs such as lawyers. Wanting to prove the stereotype wrong, Louis had worked his ass off and established a rock hard case against the alpha, who hadn't done a good job of covering up previous assault charges against him. Louis was confident that he would be sucessful.

Unfortunately, gathering evidence, interviews, and testimonies for the case and putting it together had taken longer than had expected. He had to come in to work today, even though he was supposed to be off the entire week for his approaching heat. 

Even though his heat came on a regular schedule and should therefore not make an appearance until Wednesday, Louis was very on edge. When an omega was so close to their heat, even the tiniest things could set it off. That was why Louis had spent the entire day locked in his office, avoiding his alpha coworkers with their alpha scents. The last thing he needed was to go into heat in the middle of his office. Not only would he very likely get jumped by an alpha, but he would also get fired. All of his efforts to prove that omegas were more than horny little baby making machines would go to waste. That was why he was so relieved to finally be finished for the day.

Louis gathered his suit jacket and briefcase and made his way toward his office door. Hestitantly, he opened the door and stuck his head outside in search of alphas that could possibly trigger him. Fortunately, Louis had stayed late, meaning that everyone had left an hour or so before.

Louis locked his office door and began to weave his way through the main area of the the office. He stopped at his boss's door, clearly labeled with STYLES in shiny gold letters. He knocked twice before he heard a cheery "come in!"

Louis entered to find Des Styles seated behind his desk, rifling through stacks of papers. He looked and smiled when he saw Louis.

"Ah Mr. Tomlinson, what brings you to my office this late in the evening? Shouldn't you have left already?"

Louis always felt lucky to have Des Styles as a boss. He owned the only law firm in London that hired omegas as anything other than receptionists. Being a beta himself, Mr.Styles believed that everyone should have a fair shot at any jobs, not just alphas.

Louis handed the case file over the desk to Mr.Styles. 

"Sir, I was just finishing up the Orwell vs MCClain case. I've found significant evidence against Orwell and believe without a doubt that I will be sending him to jail on assault charges."

After perusing the file, Mr. Styles stood up and shook Louis's hand.

"Amazing work Mr. Tomlinson. I knew when I gave you this case that you would work very hard on it. I'm glad that you didn't disappoint. "

Louis's inner omega couldn't help but bristle with praise.

"Thank you sir, I-"

Louis was abruptly cut off as the heavy office door flew open, smacking the wall. He turned to the figure standing in the doorway, eyes widening at the sight.

It was the most gorgeous man Louis had ever seen. He had piercing green eyes and full pink lips. His chocolate colored hair fell in waves down to just above his shoulders. He wore a tight pair of back jeans with a floral shirt almost unbuttoned to just above his navel. A black butterfly sat on his stomach while two swallows were inked on his collarbones. 

Louis was immediately hit with the alpha's scent and felt a wave of lust crash over him. It was almost as if there was an invisible rope trying to pull him closer to the man. A tingle crept of the back of his neck, a sure sign that his heat had begun.

Mr.Styles glared at the man standing in the doorway. 

"Harry, how many times have I told you to not interrupt while I am handling business matters?"

The man in the doorway chuckled, walking into the office.

"Sorry for wanting to spend some quality time with my father, who always seems to be doing some sort of business."

Mr.Styles only rolled his eyes in response before turning back to Louis.

"Louis, I'd like you to meet my son, Harry Styles."

Louis came face to face with the Harry. Harry leaned forward to shake Louis's hand before suddenly stopping. His pupils widened and his mouth drew up in a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louis."

Louis realized that Harry could smell his pheromones that were triggered by his heat. The close proximity of the alpha wasn't helping his case either. Harry smelled like vanilla and to be frank, it was turning him on. Louis needed to exit the office before he fell into his full blown heat.

Louis completely ignored Harry and turned back to Mr Styles.

"I apologize sir, but I really must leave."

Louis completely lost his professional demeanor as he rushed out the door. He sprinted to the elevator as fast as he could. He could already feel the hazy lust that always trapped him during his heat filling his head. He stepped into the elevator and was getting ready to close the doors when an out of breath Harry came barreling through. Unfortunately, Louis didn't have time to react before the elevator doors were closing.

He turned to Harry in disgust, trying to ignore the fact that all he wanted to do was have Harry take him right there.

"You're fucking sick, you know that? I'm in my fucking heat and you lock yourself in an encloses space with me."

Harry found the angry little omega absolutely adorable.

"I needed to protect you. You wouldn't have even made it to the parking lot without getting attacked by a horny omega. Do you know how good you smell?"

Harry's voice had dropped into a deep growl that went straight to Louis's dick. He moaned at Harry's words, unashamed that this was his boss's son.

Harry walked up to Louis so that their chests were touching. Louis could feel Harry's hard dick pressing into his thigh. 

"Baby, tell me right now and I'll make this the best heat of your life. Tell me yes and I'll take you right here in this elevator. "

Louis, now completely succumbed to his heat, fiercey nodded his head. Harry reached behind Louis and pressed a button. Seconds later, the elevator shuddered to a stop between.

Harry began to nip at Louis's earlobe.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, baby? Do you want me to gag around your pretty dick?"

In response, Louis pushed his work trousers and boxers down past his knees. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him into a kneeling position.

Harry began to tease Louis, licking up the inside of the older man's thighs. Every so often he would bite the tan flesh, smiling as a purple bruise blossomed.

"Now everyone knows you belong to me."

Louis was beginning to grow impatient.

"Please Harry!"

Harry pumped Louis a few times before taking him into his mouth. The sudden warmth and wet made Louis growl. 

Harry licked at Louis's slit, groaning at the taste of Louis's precome. The vibrations went straight to Louis's dick. Louis grabbed Harry by his curls and pushed him down further.

Harry began to gag on Louis's dick. He brought his hand to Louis's balls and began to gently squeeze. It took Louis over the edge. Within seconds, he was shooting spurts of come down Harry's throat.

Harry stood back up and kissed Louis so that he could taste himself.

"You did so good baby. You came so hard for me. You tasted so good. Want another taste. Can I taste you?"

Normally, Louis would die to have a man as beautiful as Harry eat him out. By right now, he only wanted Harry inside of him.

"Need your knot. I want you to knot me and mate me and fill me with your babies."

Harry couldn't resist such a beautiful omega begging for his knot. He ripped off his shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. After removing his jeans, boxers, and boots, he pulled Louis against him and began to bite at the boy's collar bones.

"Do you want to ride me baby? Want to bounce on my dick?"

Louis responded by pushing Harry onto the floor and straddling him. Judging by the amount of slick pouring out of Louis's asshole, he didn't think he needed to open Louis up. Instead, he lowered Louis onto his dick.

The little omega hissed at the feeling of being filled. Harry wasn't the largest he had ever had, but he definitely was the thickest. 

Louis began to roll his hips against Harry's. Harry grabbed Louis so tight on his hips that there were going to be hand shaped bruises there tomorrow. 

"Lou, you're so wet and tight. Makes me want to fill you up with my knot. You'd be so pretty with a belly full of my puppies.

Harry began to make short thrusts upwards, hitting Louis's prostrate each time. Louis began to lose it.

"So close Harry. Want you to mate me and make me yours. Want to be with you forever."

With that, Louis came, spurting come onto both his and Harry's chest. Harry, turned on by the sight of his omega, thrust a few more times as his knot grew. Then, it finally caught on Louis's rim as Harry began to shoot seed into the omega.

Harry bit the spot on the on Louis's neck where a bonding mark was supposed to go. As soon as Harry's teeth sank into his flesh, Louis felt an instant connection. He finally had an alpha of his own.

Knowing they would be connected for a while, Harry situated them so he was spooning Louis from the back. He pressed his chin into the crook of the omega's neck.

"I love you Louis Tomlinson and I cant wait to spend the rest of life with you."

Louis snuggled back into his omega, happy for his upcoming future.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to apologize for accidentally only uploading half of the story yesterday. Didn't realize it deleted the second. With that being said, sorry if you're disappointed by the ending but I had to finish it fast. Might go back and edit it later. Thanks lovesxx


End file.
